User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Rules Hey Sei, could you please tell me in with what's going on with these rules? Shingihoutai and I, I think, have gotten off to a bad start about this. He doesn't really know me, nor did he know about me being an admin. I need to get this sorted out, but since you took over in my absence, you have more voice than I do. Can you help me, because I don't think I'm getting anywhere. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : It's the same for me. According to the site message, leadership is to be decided upon my return, so I guess they threw that out the window too. They are banning jutsu based on Admin's opinion of what is strong or not, and that's just wrong. I'd hate to seem like I'm just coming in and taking over after all this time being away, but seriously, I was gone little more than 1 month, that's only 4 weeks btw, and I have no say in anything. I'm trying to create some guidelines so that the admins can't ban as much as they have, but they just won't listen. I'm very frustrated right now....I don't know what to do. Ugh...if only I could get on the chat. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: I actually just explained to Shing on one of the rule pages that we do outrank her. As bureaucrats, our say supersedes her. Besides, I know Tak well enough to know that he wouldn't allow this crap to be happening. The status of the canon isn't much of what bothers me, I actually want to join it. But banning everything powerful under the sun and making to where you need tons of admin approvals for every step you take is stupid. Star Wars Fanon is the strictest wiki I've ever seen and even they don't do that. It's pissing me off and I've almost used all caps a few times. They banned Kyūbi except by use of all the admins or as an NPC in the canon, and you can't use Rasenshuriken but I still haven't gotten a reason out of them for that. I'm okay with rules, I'm working on rules now, but their rules are nuts and I won't put up with it for one more day. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: They called my frickin Tensei Rasengan Barrage overpowered. Read that yourself and see if you facepalm like I did at that accusation. I'm with you. I'm not gonna make the user's of NF suffer for what they're messing up, so please explain that to the chat, but I am taking my position as Head Admin back now that I've returned, just like the Site Notice says, and I'm fixing everything. The canon and it's rules can stay but I'm gonna rework the banned and not banned stuff. I'd love for you to join me in this. I really want to make NF really fun again while not turning it back into a godmodding nest. P.S. I saw Sei and I don't think he's godmodded at all. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I will finish one of the policy pages and then I will work on your pic. Thanks for backing me up Sei. I always can count on you. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Okay, I did my best to erase any traces of brown in his hair...didn't completely work, but I rather like the end results. I also took out his Hollow eyes and made them blue with normal sclera because it looked weird hollowified in Photoshop. Hope you like it. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed. Tensa Zangetsu is pwnage. He looks really cool in Bankai and this chapter proved my suspicion. Zanpakuto do take on different forms in Bankai...I just had no idea that they changed personalities too. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Nine-Tailed Fox Also, I forgot to ask; both of our characters are Nine-Tails jinchūriki. Are we gonna have to change that, or are we operating in different storylines for this one? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Ok going off that idea, what if, after Madara was defeated and the Ten-Tailed Beast was split up again, two Nine-Tails were made because no ninja has the chakra control of the Sage of Six Paths, causing an error to occur; the creation of twin Nine-Tailed Beasts. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nah, don't scrap it. I will post tonight before I go to bed. I really want to be able to work on both wikis without abandoning one or the other. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Until midnight my time. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) My workings I'm working on Koga and the Nine-Tails here, as well as making sure that the new policies are being followed. What say you and I fight on here tomorrow? You know, to let me and you get back into the swing of fighting things Naruto-style. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : On that note; how did the chat take to me and you taking back our spots on NF? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: You can take two and I'll finish the last one soon. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah, about that. Would you like me or you to leave a message on her talk page about that? I mean, I don't want her to get on tomorrow and start reverting everything I've worked on tonight and then have a wicked fight with her over it until you or the others get here. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm. Well, I can think of two; first is those ideas for council members on BFF and then secondly, I want to bring our Seijin idea over here with some differences. For one, instead of using a different reiryoku, I want them to have access to Natural energy allowing them to use Sage Mode (hence the name Seijin). Think you can work something out? I can help you out tomorrow when I awaken. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : I leave in about 15 minutes but I wanted to leave you with this thought. On the Seijin here, we could say that the reason they were formed was to create a balance between the Five Great Nations after the Fourth Great War and the Akatsuki Incident. The Order could be made up of ninja from all villages and the council could be made up of five members; one from each of the main villages. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thank you. You too, old friend. (Speaking of which, this July we will have known each other three years, since we joined NF the year after it's founding. Boy how time flies, huh?) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) seijin hey sorry to but into your conversation but i saw you mention seijin and that you were planning to create the order here. i read about it in the bleach wiki and really liked how it resembled the jedi order. being a die hard star wars fan, i was wondering if you guys were planning to create the order here and mind if i have a character on it?JetTalk 05:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Hinata Pwnage Did you see today's Naruto?! It was pwnage! Hinata's fight with Pain got extended and she really made herself look cool, even though she was losing. Naruto begins his transformation towards the end; I've never seen the boy look so shocked in his life as when Hinata got thrown down and stabbed in front of him. It was great. Pain's butt is about to be royally kicked, Nine-Tails style. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Hey Sei. Well about the Seijin, I'm up for a Gin-like sage. You can take any position you want. I was saving Konoha for you or I, so it's up to you if you want that one. The others that are open are Iwa and Kiri since Kumo and Suna have been called. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Most likely Kirigakure. After all, Koga's already a graduate and he's from Konoha. I don't need another Konoha sage, so you're fine in taking that spot; that's why I reserved it :) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alright. Works for me. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yo I'm here. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : I'll be finishing up Koga's jutsu list and then start on some of his companions. I hope to finish our Gin-like sage by late tonight. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alrighty. Works for me. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Woah! Pwnage! ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Morning Hey Sei. Thought you might want to see this to start out your morning. If you've ever thought that making fun of Sasuke is getting dull, as I have, just watch this. It proves us both wrong and I got quite the laugh out of it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzlDAIDd8Qw&feature=related ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 14:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : I've been feeling pretty weird myself all day, so it's no big deal. See you around the wiki :) Also, it seems my return has caused Shing to go on hiatus. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's probably a good thing. I already dislike her. I told her off on Koga's talk page if you haven't seen yet. Up until then I had tried to be nice, but she pushed me over the edge with a few of her comments. Nothing offensive really, it's just that her stupidity and ignorance are insulting to me. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll stay on as long as I can. I'm working out background issues for Koga and Harutomaru, as well as making some more support characters. I have church in the morning, but that shouldn't keep me from staying up late. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Shing has left According to Fah, Shing is leaving for good, but when I asked him for details he said you knew more than him. What happened? Reason I need to know is that she was in charge of a lot with the fanon, and if she's left we need to get more people to work on it. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 16:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) seijin hey i needed your permission to use the seijin order in a fanfic that i am doing. Ten has agreed but he asked me to ask for your permission also. So will it be ok if i use the order?JetTalk 16:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika RE:Shing I see....well now the canon is going to crap because people either won't post or aren't present to post....I'm getting annoyed. Tak came back the other day according to Fah, and has yet to return to this wiki to help out...Fah says it's because he's too busy with BFF, not that I begrudge him time over there, it's just that he has a responsibility over here...Oh well, I guess I'll continue trying over here. This sucks. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 20:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Eh...I suppose things are okay. Or at least it will be from Tuesday on. Work has turned out to be my saving grace. No better place where I feel at home than there. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 21:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alright. See you soon Sei. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 21:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Chat drama Looks like chat drama is starting to piss a lot of people off, including me and I haven't been on the chat for over two months...that's irritating. Anyways, how are you? Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 00:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Work Yes. Finish up Sei so we can fight :) I think we both need a little stress reliever. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 01:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Amen to that. Also, after long thinking about this, I think it truly would be best to branch off on our own and do our own canon. According to Fah and the others, anyone doing the sitewide thing is gone or just doesn't want to participate. I am reminded of our days on NF back before the chat and wish to revive those days while we are back on NF. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 01:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Quote Awesome quote >:D My answer to Kamui's question is yes. I do want to see his vision >:D Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 03:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Epic xD Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 03:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey Sei. What's up? Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 00:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Trying to keep up with three Rps and a whole bunch of admin duties as well as do my RL job. lol Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Indeed. Speaking of episodes, the latest Naruto episode SUCKED. The animators did not stick with almost ANY of the images from the manga, and somehow made Konoha fill with water, though there is NO explanation how it got there. Though I did like the part where Naruto decked Pain before he could use Shinra Tensei, I almost wet my pants laughing. I am, however, loving the manga. Finally, we get to see what really happened the day the Nine-Tails attacked. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: LULZ Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 03:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind stating a legitimate reason for blocking my brother? -- Haru Mclean Namikaze http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100708213019/imagezone/images/9/95/Noble_Sword_Small.png Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn K Alright everyone already knows. Sorry for all the argument I started with you, it nothing but aggravation. Yourright...sometimes the chat is a hard to handle and no one really needs an extra amount of stress. Oh and if you could, Aha would like to be unbanned. -Fah Again with the chat It seems that they will do anything to interfere with the wikis. Even when I'm not on the chat, like I have been for months now, they seem to find a way to tick me off and to interfere. I wish there was a way to omit them from any actions on the wiki, but that seems truly impossible. Any suggestions? ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 22:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : Alright Sei, I agree. From this day on, I will relinquish the title of HA and we will abolish it. Working together just like the old days would be much better than what this place has turned into. Lead the way my friend. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 01:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC)